PS Some Things Are Worth Dying For
by KellyBallerina
Summary: Lily and James left behind letters for when they were no longer around to tell people how much they love them.
1. PS Some Things Are Worth Dying For

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Companion to All My Love, And So Much More. A letter from James to his son.**

Dear Harry,

I am trying to convince myself that there is no point in writing this. I don't believe anything or anybody will try to harm you, but your mother is insistent. And you can't say no to Evans. I mean Lily Potter. It's been two years now and I'm still not used to her being my wife. Anyways, I don't think anything would happen, but if somebody did try to hurt you, well, I wouldn't stand by and watch, let's put it that way.

Harry, I am sure your mother told you to talk to Dumbledore and Remus to find the truth or something like that. That's my Lily; I leave everything practical to her. I, on the other hand, think it is more important to hear life lessons from your father. If I was with you today, I would be telling you this myself, but I'm not, so here goes.

Most importantly, never be afraid to fall in love and show your emotions. Love is the one thing that you have that the Dark Lord will never possess. I can honestly tell you that love and perfection is never the same thing. Take it from me. I chased your mother for years before she would even give me the time of day. If something truly matters to you, never let go of it, and protect it with everything you have. There is nothing I wouldn't do for your mother and you.

Quiditch runs in the family. Great looks do too. Just don't let anything go to your head, be it wealth, looks, fame or anything else. I learned the hard way that nobody likes a conceited git, and it is a hard pretence to maintain. Don't be like me; I was not a nice person in school. I want you to be so much better than I ever was, stronger, much more like Lily. I'm sure people will tell you this all the time, but you have her eyes, and they are absolutely beautiful.

Don't live your life in fear that the world will do you wrongs, because it no doubt will, especially if you live in the wizarding world. Here, there are a lot more ways to be hurt than in the real world. Be happy, Harry. Laugh if something is funny, and enjoy yourself. Never be ashamed or feel guilty because we are not alive and you are.

Take chivalry seriously. I protected Lily the whole time we were in school, whether she wanted it or not. I have to admit, she did save me a fair number of times to, but there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect my family. The two of you mean the world to me, and I would rather die than live in a world that you don't exist.

I love you more than you will ever know, Harry. I hate having to write this; it is like allowing something to come and hurt my family. I promise you, I will protect you and your mother, or dying trying.

I love you.

Be strong,

James

P.S. Some things are worth dying for.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I will read and review your work if you do this for me.**


	2. All My Love, and So Much More

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All belongs to the brilliant J., as much as I wish otherwise.**

**A/N: I was inspired oddly to write this. I think Lily cared enough about her son and knew enough of what was going on to know that she lileky wasn't going to be around to see him grow up. Read and Review.**

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this, it means that something terrible has happened. Our plan must not have worked and your father and I are somehow or other gone from your life. As I write this, you sleep in a cradle before me, and my tears stain the parchment just imagining any harm coming to you. There is not much I can say here, for if this letter falls into the hands of an enemy, it could be used against us all.

I want you to know that your father and I loved you very much, more than you could ever imagine. We did whatever we had to do to protect you, and I would never regret for a second taking my life to save yours. Do not be resentful of yourself for being alive if we are not. If you are alive and well, then there is nothing I would change for a minute.

Everything happens for a reason. We you reach your final year at Hogwarts, show this letter to Professor Dumbledore. I want him to tell you the truth about your life and why the Dark Lord was after you. Please don't ask him to tell you before that, because, unless extraordinary circumstances find you, I want to protect your youth. Dumbledore would never go against my wishes on something like that, so Harry, if you are anything like your father, stop planning to outsmart myself and your Headmaster. And send along love from James and me to Professor Dumbledore.

Learning who to trust is one of the most important lessons Dumbledore can teach you. Your father was a very optimistic man, but he trusted to easily. Please do not be like that. All members of the Order of the Phoenix can be trusted. Remus and Sirius, no matter what they are framed for, would never do anything to hurt you. I trust both of them with everything I have, especially you. The fact that you are reading this means that you have put your trust into one of them to take care of you. Never doubt either of them for a second. You father would never forgive me for saying this, but be wary of Peter. He has always made me feel uneasy, and I believe he is up to something. He does have a past of trying to frame his friends for his wrong doings, so be careful. If you are in a crisis, although they are not the most pleasant people, my sister, Petunia and her husband, Vernon have given me their word to take you in if necessary. I sincerely hope you never have to spend any time under their roof, but they are there if you need it. Finally, you probably won't want to hear it, but Severus Snape is a good man. In your seventh year, give him the enclosed letter and tell him I would like him to tell you our story. I shared a lot of my childhood with him, and I have asked him to look out for you. Please don't make it too hard for him to do so. And tell him I love him for me.

No matter what happens, your father and I are always here for you, whether physically with you or simply giving you guidance from the afterlife. When you are ready, you will know the truth.

Don't be afraid to let people in. You are a good person, and what happens to others is not your fault.

All my love, and so much more,

Mom

P.S. I would never for a second consider not giving my life so you can live yours.

**A/N: What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think, even if its just like a couple words, it still means the world to me. I promise, if you press that little button and review for me, I will go to your profile and read your work and review it for you.**


	3. I Don't Know How To Tell You This

**This was kind of an after thought. Like a what if. I might expand this into more of a story at some point. Or I might actually turn this whole idea of letters into a story, but for now, I am just leaving little letters everywhere.**

-Sirius, do not, under any circumstances, read this letter. Give it to Harry on the first day of his fifth year at Hogwarts, right before he boards the train. If he wishes to tell you its contents, that is up to him. I know your curiosity gets the best of you, but I swear Padfoot, if you read this, James and I will haunt you from the afterlife.

Thanks for taking care of our son, Padfoot. We owe you everything.

Love forever,

Lily (and James)

Harry,

I don't know how to tell you this. I wanted to put this is a separate letter for two reasons. The first is that I wanted you to be able to read my other letter at a much younger age, so you would know I always loved you. Secondly, I didn't know how to tell you this, and I didn't want any other emotions to be mixed with what you felt while reading my other letter.

Harry, I am writing this in late September, and I am one month pregnant. Nobody knows but your father and me. We will tell everybody likely sometime around Halloween when we are more sure of how things are working out.

I write you this, expecting to take it back from Sirius the moment the child is born. This is simply just in case. If something were to happen to your father and me, I want you to hear about this from your mother, not your godfather. If, worst case scenario, I was killed before the baby was born, this is the best way possible that you could find out I think. If I was killed after the birth, protect her with everything you have. Please for me, love her like I love you.

I love you, Harry, and I always will, no matter how many siblings you have. You are my mini-James, and I hope you grow up to be a better person that both James and I combined. And please, for me, protect your sister. I love you both.

I'll be with you forever, no matter what.

All my love,

Mom

**Please review. I would love you forever and ever.**


End file.
